


When She Smiles

by Viderian



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, High Elves, Lesbian, Romance, Silvermoon, The Scourge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viderian/pseuds/Viderian
Summary: As the Scourge quickly approaches the gates of Silvermoon, a young farstrider, gripped with fear of what is to come, thinks of her past love.





	When She Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purcelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purcelli/gifts).



She clutched the wooden bow close to her chest, fingers wrapped so tightly around the limb that it stained her knuckles white, mirroring the sickly pale of her face. The sight before Valei made her stomach churn. A tidal wave of the Scourge poured over the horizon, tainting everything in their wake and sending a foul smell of fester across the land. A tremble shot through her as she recalled the encounter with one of their own just a day before; rotting humanoid creatures with faces mutilated from decay, foaming at the mouth, jagged teeth protruding in every direction, black bulging eyes blindly fixated on Valei with the mindless intent to tear her apart until she was nothing more than one of their own. They were going to destroy everything, starting with Eversong. 

Her elven companions were just as afraid as her. What were once a beautiful people with light golden skin and glowing eyes as blue as the sea were now bone-white all over with fear that gripped them with the unbridled strength of a vice.

Valei’s only bit of comfort in her time of peril was the sliver of memory prickling at the back of her mind of her first love. She tried so hard to forget the one that changed her life, the one she lost when she needed her the most. She shook her head in frustration and pushed her light hair away from her eyes, sticking to her head with a cold sweat. 

They were ordered not to push forward. Valei was always forbidden to use a bow by her father, for using a bow to kill her foes was a coward’s way of getting things done. There would be no justice if she could not vanquish these cannibalistic fiends with nothing more than a wooden bow and flimsy arrows, rather than her twin blades, that hung uselessly at her sides. Anxiety filled her being for several reasons, the biggest being her inability to serve in ranged combat.

As she blindly touched the hilt of her sword, that memory came back. Of when they first met, on a warm Summer day in Eversong. 

_No! Just stop thinking about it! She isn’t here anymore, she’s gone!_

No matter how many years had passed, no matter how hard she trained, no matter how it tore her heart to shreds to think of the one she lost, the one who Valei fell so deeply in love with; she would never stop thinking of her. Of the days they spent together, of the words spoken between them. Her smile etched into Valei’s mind like a scar. 

_" Are you in love with me, Valei?" _

The sentence that repeated in her mind every day. Upon first hearing it, her heart thumped in her chest and an excited blush found its way on her cheeks, which drew a lovely laugh from her love. She would smile the way she always did when Valei would do something like that. 

_" I love you too, and I always will." _

The promise was something so beautiful. Words Valei had never heard before, and they were perfect. She had held her tightly, wrapped her arms around her love and kissed her lips until the feeling would be remembered forever. She buried her face in her long, golden locks of hair. 

_" Tyffany…" _

Valei was no longer standing at the gate of Silvermoon. The Scourge disappeared, her brethren were gone. It was that one specific memory that always played over in her head when she was distressed, and she needed it now more than anything. 

Gold, red, and orange decorated her surroundings. Merry voices and laughs of partygoers filled the ballroom, gracing ears and giving an atmosphere of joy and happiness. Lights were strewn everywhere, a light blue like Tyffany’s eyes. She was wearing an elegant sunflower-yellow dress that hung off her shoulders and tightly hugged her frame. White pearls and golden jewels twinkled under the light, her freckled skin glowed a soft shade of azure. 

They danced that night, the sound of lutes and other instruments playing drowned out by the emotions flowing between them. Tyffany clung to her shoulders as if Valei would ever let her go. And when the night was coming to an end, they exchanged words Valei would hold on to for the rest of her life. 

They sat on a balcony, looking out at Silvermoon and admiring the sight of the Moon over a golden city of light. Tyffany’s head in her lap, Valei running her hands through her hair and watching her instead. 

"I wish this night would never end."

But Valei’s wish was never granted. She would have never guessed that that night, when she said goodbye to her love, that it would be the last time they’d ever see each other. Weeks went by, nobody knew of Tyffany’s whereabouts. Everyone assumed her dead with no body to show for it. Valei wept for her every night before drowning her sorrows in training. 

Then there was this. The Scourge. 

An order was heard to ready their weapons. She pulled an arrow from her quiver. Growls filled the air as they neared. She pulled back the string. They snarled at her, they watched her, they knew every weakness she had. She would not win in this fight. There were just too many. But for Tyffany, she would try until she cannot fight anymore. 

_" Fire!" _

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Purcelli. She owns Valei, and Tyffany is my character.


End file.
